Un verdadero Heroe
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: ¿Que es lo que define a un héroe?, el poder o el corazón, Torunn hija de Thor por medio de un relato de su padre conocerá esa importante respuesta, ya que como dice el dicho las grandes lecciones provienen de los paquetes mas pequeños. Crossover Thor/El Chapulin Colorado. Prologo.


Hola amigos traigo este nuevo proyecto, antes que nada pido lo siguiente para leer este fic, deben de haber visto la serie de Thor, así mismo ver visto la película de vengadores del futuro, ya que usare la referencia de ambas cosas, este sera un proyecto muy raro aun para mi, jamas me imagine estar haciendo este tipo de proyecto.

* * *

**Un verdadero héroe**

* * *

Prologo

Asgard es uno de los 9 reinos. Odin, el padre de todo, murió años atrás en una gran batalla. Su hijo Thor tomo su lugar en el reino. Años después de subir al trono nació su hija Torunn. Una niña nacida en Midgar, también conocido como el reino humano.

Ella vivió y creció en aquel reino. Educada por Tony Stark para luchar contra Ultron. Después de su derrota la chica decidió pasar un tiempo en el reino de Asgard. Para conocer el reino de su padre.

Durante su estancia, empezó a conocer a su padre. Vio como resolvía los problemas con palabras, y cuando veía que la situación era incontrolable, usaba la fuerza. Todo el mundo hablaba de Thor como el sabio, más que Thor el poderoso.

Ella quería saber más de eso. Quería saber que había pasado para que su padre actuara de esa manera. Un día, paseando por los corredores del palacio real, llegó a una habitación, esta tenía una leyenda que decía "Cuarto de Héroes". Torunn al entrar vio gigantescas estatuas, con más de 3 metros de altura.

Ella empezó a recorrer el lugar mirando con detenimiento cada una de ellas, reconociéndolas. Encontró las estatuas del Capitán América, Iron Man, Hulk, Wolverine, El hombre Hormiga, Avispa, entre otros héroes, finalmente llegó a un punto donde encontró la estatua de un enano, de otras criaturas pertenecientes a otros de los 9 reinos.

Más tarde llega a donde se encuentra una estatua, que en vez de ser de metal, era un holograma el cual muestra a un ser que jamás había visto o conocido. Este ser vestía todo de rojo, en su pecho tenía el símbolo de un corazón, su aspecto era fuerte, decidido, su presencia imponía al punto que si la comparaba con la de su padre este la empequeñecía, ve que enfrente de esta hay una vitrina en donde hay un mazo de color rojo, en la base hay una frase que decía.

* * *

**"El verdadero heroísmo está en transformar los deseos en realidades y las ideas en hechos".**

* * *

-"¿Qué opinas?, esta persona es un héroe que conocí hace años, desgraciadamente él murió en la batalla contra Ultron"

-"Dime padre, con un aspecto tan poderoso, como él pudo haber sido asesinado por Ultron, su presencia es tan poderosa que me siento empequeñecida"

-"Lo sé Torunn, lo sé muy bien, este aspecto es una ilusión, una ilusión que yo mismo cree, ya que este es su verdadero aspecto" Thor se acerca a la vitrina y coloca su mano sobre un lector digital, este hace que el holograma se altere. Que la figura anterior desaparezca.

En su lugar queda una imagen de un ser muy pequeño, de aspecto débil, casi frágil, Torunn al verlo se siente decepcionada, como alguien tan pequeño y débil estaba en un cuarto que se considera para los héroes más grandes de los 9 reinos.

-"Mi amigo lo conocí dos años después de la muerte de mi padre, al igual que tú, pensé como alguien tan débil y pequeño puede considerarse un héroe, pero él me enseño una lección, la cual me hizo reconsiderar varias cosas y Mjölnir fue el encargado de que lo conociera"

"¿Qué tipo de lección padre?"

"Me enseño el verdadero valor de un héroe, es algo que esta mas allá del poder, él fue capaz de derrotar a mi hermano Loki de tal modo que el solo ver su figura lo ha dejado traumatizado"

"Imposible, él no pudo derrotar a Loki, ¿qué arma uso?, acaso aun teniendo un aspecto tan frágil tiene un poder monstruoso"

"Te equivocas su poder no esta basado en los músculos" Thor se agacha, quedando a la altura de la niña, suavemente coloca su mano a la altura del corazón de su hija, ella no entiende el significado de esta acción, que quiere decir este acto, acaso el les sacaba el corazón a sus enemigo.

-"Padre no entiendo, ¿acaso él podía atravesar el corazón con algún tipo de poder?"

-"No hija, él no tenia ese tipo de poder, él era un tipo de persona curiosa, era de aspecto frágil, débil y hasta cierto punto miedoso; pero aun así tenia más madera de héroe que tu y yo, Torunn"

-"No lo entiendo padre, ¿como alguien así pueda estar junto a los grandes héroes de los 9 reinos?, es como si me dijeras que un ratón debe de estar junto a un león"

-"Hija, esa es la razón por la cual aun te falta por crecer, como te dije. él tenia algo que tu y yo carecemos algo que ningún otros de mis amigos se ha dado cuenta, es un don que el solo tiene y me lo mostró en toda nuestra aventura, en su memoria he tratado de imitarlo lo mejor que he podido.

-"Que don te entrego"- imaginándose un arma o un poder asombroso algo que hiciera que su padre admirara tanto a ese ser insignificante.

-"No es nada que puedas imaginar, te contare la historia de como nos embarcamos en la aventura mas rara y extraña que se pueda uno imaginar"

-"Padre una cosa más, ¿Cuál es el nombre?"

-"Su nombre hija es "EL CHAPULIN COLORADO""

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Esta bien, esta bien no saquen las pistolas, como ustedes sabrán este es el primer proyecto que se hace algunos miembros de la comunidad de facebook que pertenezco, el grupo se llama "Por lo que nos gusta leer fanfics" este proyecto no sera solo mio sino que mi amiga Sakura Selenne me ayudara a hacer que esta historia sea una de alto nivel, por que de por si ya es difícil manejar una serie normal aun es mas difícil hacer un crossover y que sea interesante mas las dos series mas disparejas que hay, espero que este proyecto no se me salga de las manos.

Eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **¿Héroes conociéndose?**


End file.
